


White Day 2018

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Sui got something for Karu on White Day!White Day 2018 fic





	White Day 2018

Sui scrolled through his past messages of advices. Finding gifts for people was never a problem throughout his life; in fact he loved doing it to the point where it might as well be a pastime. He had been the one giving Karu the Valentine’s Day gift (they move away from chocolates because Karu received too many of them from his elementary school teacher job), but this time Karu insisted to be the one giving, much to Sui’s surprise and a little bit to his delight. 

The biggest surprise of all was the gift itself. Sui didn’t expect it one bit, although he was touched by the attempt. It wasn’t to say that he didn’t like the gift. On the contrary, he found it surprisingly delightful. 

As the cross marks of his calendar drew closer to the week before White Day, he started to put some thought into it. “What are you getting for your girlfriend?” some of the distant colleagues reminded him during work, which was usually followed by listing down things to buy, which are typical things you would get if you were given typical things on Valentine’s.

He went for countless shopping trips, messaged all his trusted friends for advice, even asking Kouta for help. He didn't think finding a White Day gift could be so hard. He didn’t think find a  _ gift _ could be so hard. “It’s all Karu’s fault, getting me such a strange gift.” He shrugged off the silly thought. Karu gave him something special, he must return in kind. 

He scroll finally reached Kouta’s message.

**Rako** : Why don’t you just give him back what he gave you?

_ Yes,  _ Sui affirmed himself.  _ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a special something for a special something. It makes sense. It’s very common to return chocolate in White Day after receiving one on Valentine’s.  _

“Sir-?”

“Oh yes,” Sui snapped out of his daze. As if by instinct, he placed his basket onto the cashier and drew out the cash from his wallet, although it felt like he was doing it against his will. There’s a lingering doubt at the back of his mind that this isn’t the gift he should be giving, but the pressure from the fact that today’s White Day and it’s already 4pm caused his body to act on its own. 

_ Just get it, just get it, it’s not like he minds, in fact you know he loves it.  _

**_Rako_ ** _ : Why don’t you just give him back what he gave you? _

“5000 yen received,” the cashier announced.

The money whirled into the register, sealing Sui’s chance of backing out of his choice and disintegrating every last doubt in his mind. There’s no turning back. No point thinking about it anymore. His head lightened up as the stress built up from the anxiety from deciding the right gift for Karu ebbed away. He’s not even sure what he was so stressed about.  _ Karu will definitely love this gift, _ he kept convincing himself, and he became more certain with each step he takes home. 

* * *

 

“That’s a looooooot of boxes, Sui.” Karu raised his eyebrows at the pile of wrapped up boxes that managed to fill their dining table. “Did you make too many chocolates?”

“Nope, it’s not chocolates!” Sui beamed proudly. “Open them!”

“That’s going to take awhile,” Karu chuckled. He pointed at a box. “I’ll just open this one first?”  He picked it up. “Ohh it’s lighter than I thought.” He shook it. “And packed too. What is it!” He looked around the packaging for a an opening to peel off the tape. 

“You can just tear off the wrapping,” Sui suggested. 

“Eh? But didn't you spend a lot of time wrapping?” Karu eyed the mountain of boxes. It would certainly take awhile to open them one by one if he wanted to maintain the packaging, but after being with Sui for some time, he had learnt to appreciate and take care of smaller things. That and he remembered the day Sui almost wanted to kill him for tearing apart a mutual friend’s gift wrapping like an uncontrollable rabid animal in front said friend.

“I don't mind,” Sui insisted. “Just do it..er…’normally’, of course.” 

Karu tore the wrappings, revealing a plain shoebox which Karu swore that he had seen before. He frowned as he opened the box, and his frown turned to laughter upon seeing what's in it. 

“Hahaha! S-Sui!!!” he shrieked in delight. In the box was an array of neatly arranged umaibos. Karu reckoned that there's thirty in a box. He picked on up and continued laughing. “Suiii! Oh my god how many did you buy?” 

Sui shrugged. “I didn't know how many you needed so…”

“Was it because I was experimenting with umaibos in dishes?” Karu asked. 

“A bit. It was mostly because of the umaibo dish you treated me for Valentine’s Day.” Sui placed his fists on his hips and gave a ‘doya’ look in attempt to impersonate Karu. He raised his pitch: “‘Souta’s Secretly Supreme Sirloin Steak (in) Super Special Succulent Sauce’ or S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S in short!” He counted the S’ with his fingers. “With the special sauce being made from umaibo.”

“Oh my god, Sui!” Karu leapt forward to embrace him, still laughing. “I can’t believe you remembered that silly detail! I’m sorry for cluttering your brain with my nonsense.”

“But it isn’t nonsense if it’s you,” Sui said matter-of-factly. 

“W-what? W-wait. Oh crap.” Karu looked away, his face becoming red.

Sui chuckled this time. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing! God, I can’t believe you can say that with a straight face,” Karu muttered.  

“To be honest, I really enjoyed all the umaibo stuff you made like the Poor Man’s Hamburg, the Corny Croquettes, the Umaibokonomiyaki, the…”

“Wah!!” Karu punched Sui on the shoulder repeatedly. “Stop it! It’s embarrassing remembering them! Do you remember all their names?! Why do you remember them!?”

“It’s because I love yo-” 

“Gyeh!” With a battlecry, Karu pecked Sui on the lips, silencing him. His could hear the sound of his heart thumping violently on his chest, which almost tried to escape his chest upon hearing the ‘love’ word.  Unable to take the embarrassment, he mustered the fastest way he could to stop the sentence from completing.

Sui allowed a few moments of silence to pass, before asking: “Are you alright?”

“Uuu…” Karu made a sound. He wiped of shed of tear from his eyes. “I don’t know. I guess I was thinking about how nice it is to have someone like you appreciating and putting up with all the nonsense I come up with. Sometimes I’m afraid that I had gone too far.”

“The umaibo dishes were edible so I don’t see a problem with that,” Sui laughed. 

“I don’t just mean the umaibo dishes!” Karu pouted, but upon seeing Sui giving a rare cheeky look, he knew he had lost. “Thanks, I l-l-love you too,” he said. It was somehow harder to say today, but upon saying it, a sense of gratification and relief overcame him. They kissed again, and afterwards, spent the night unwrapping the rest of the boxes. 

 


End file.
